Grammatically correct
by Azkin-A
Summary: What's high school without Drama, Annoying girls, gay boys, teen spirit, angst, and jealously? Well it’s certainly not the prestigious Hell that is Konoha Academy! Sasunaru, Gaanaru, and a few others. M for mature Yaoi Boy on boy.


* * *

Post it note: I do not own Naruto (sadly) If I did... Things would be very Yaoi-ish

Post it note 2: Please review! Even if you don't like it xD

I warn, there may or may not be sexual content.. Most likely there will be, Just not in this chapter, Nom nom Enjoy

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sighed at the boring alabaster drapes, and the dull earth colors of his bed spread. He rolled his eyes at the too white ceiling with little grooves that if you stared at long enough, moved and swirled around. He picked at his plain jeans and glared at the empty bed pushed against the opposite wall. Finally he shut his eyes end fell back onto his bed. This would be his home for the next three years, this boring lamely painted room, in a large building that looked much like an apartment but was a short walk from the castle like building he would call his school, for the rest of his high school life. When the door to Naruto's room opened for the 17th time today, he merely rolled onto his side with a sigh. Staring at his unpacked bags, hoping there was some way he wasn't actually going to be attending the prestigious hell that was Konoha Academy. The boarding school was miles away from anything, except a small town that was nestled in the cozy middle of nowhere, that nobody ever remembered the name of. The drive to his home city was a good 3 hours, so picking up and walking back would probably take around a week.

"Do you think there's any way out of here?" Naruto asked sitting up, and looking over to where his best friend, partner in crime, worst enemy and room mate, was compulsively folding and unfolding clothes and putting them away. The dark haired boy paused from his obsessive folding and turned to face Naruto, looking thoughtfully at the blonde. "You could try walking." He said walking over to the Blonde's bed and settling himself into the softness.

"I ruled that one out already." Naruto pouted leaning against the dark-haired boy, who wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer. "Then you could stay." The boy mumbled into the groove of the blonde boy's neck closing his eyes. "With me."

"Of course I want to stay with you." Naruto sighed in complete comfort now. He traced his fingers across the dark haired boy's hand, "Sasuke-Teme" He grinned lacing his fingers through Sasuke's as he was pulled into the boy's arms.

"Then it's settled." He heard him whisper before he was completely pulled into Sasuke's lap. "You're staying."

Naruto smiled pulling away. "I guess I should unpack." He said stretching out, and finally kicking off his shoes for the first time. He looked around the room. It seemed a little cozier now, the colors blended a bit better, and the next time he sat down on his bed with his suitcase, it seemed softer and like he could almost get a perfect sleep out of it. "Do you want some help?" Sasuke asked unfolding a shirt that he had refolded twice now, before he finally decided to hang it in the closet. "No that's okay." Naruto said shaking his head. "I'm sure I can handle it, Mr. Obsessive compulsive." He snickered pulling out a few personal belongings he had taken with him, from his small apartment back in the city.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke sighed at his reflection, in the full length mirror conveniently on the back of his bathroom door. His legs looked long in the thin material of the pitch black pants. The dress shirt hugged all the right places, showing off his rather feminine figure, and the black, but extremely stylish long sleeve blazer sported the gold KH on the left breast pocket.

Though he had memorized his schedule, he extracted from his pocket, his time table and gave it another look.

Breakfast 7:00 – 7:30, first come first sever

First bell at 8:15

Students should be in homeroom by 8:30 for attendance.

Students will not be let into classroom if tardy.

Uchiha Sasuke- Grade 10 A

Class B.

Homeroom teacher:

Hatake Kakashi

Monday

8:40 – 9:25

La/Social (Umino Iruka – room 617 third floor)

9:30 – 10:15

Mathematics (Momochi Zabuza – room 223 second floor)

10:20 – 11:55

Options

Drama (Hatake Kakashi – Room 115 First floor)

Martial Arts (Maito Gai – Gymnasium 3 First floor)

12:00 – 1:00

Lunch

(Junior Dinning Hall, First floor)

(Senior Dinning Hall, First floor)

1:05 – 2:45

Science (Orochimaru – Science lab second floor)

2:50 – 3:35

Physical Education (Mitarashi Anko – Gymnasium 2 First floor)

3:40 – 4:25

Health (Jiriaya – room 102 First floor)

4:30 – 5:00

Free Block

(Study hall for all students under passing average)

6:15 – 7:00

Supper

(Large Dinning Hall First Floor)

10:15 Sharp curfew, on weeknights,

11:45 Curfew on weekends

Recreational Facilities Open:

Monday – Friday 8:00 a.m – 10:00 p.m

Saturday – Sunday 11:00 a.m – 9:30 p.m

He sighed again folding his schedule, checking himself over one more time and exiting the bathroom to grab his books and head out to his first block.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto groaned scratching out another line, on his multitalented piece of paper. He sighed heavily as he flipped back a few pages in his science text book, rereading the material he had just read moments ago. His head hurt as he tried to understand what the textbook was talking about.

"Maybe you should start on a new piece of paper." A voice said beside him. Naruto turned to look at the boy. He had dark hair pulled up in a small pony tail. He looked a mixture between bored and aggravated. "I'm your new lab partner." The boy said boredly taking the empty seat next to the blonde. "Shikamaru. " He said with equal "excitement" as he pulled Naruto's mutilated note paper towards him and ripped it clean in half.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed slamming his hand down firmly on the desk. "What was that for?!" He demanded angrily. Grabbing back his notes and trying to match them up to each other. "I told you, you should start on a new piece." Shikamaru said grimacing at the boy's loud protests. "How troublesome." He sighed rolling his eyes and handing the Naruto a fresh piece of paper.

Naruto who had now shut up, furiously snatched the paper and scribbled the date across the top of the sheet. He flipped the pages back to the beginning of the chapter and read jotting messily when he came by something he thought held some importance. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked finally.

"Writing notes what does it looks like?!" Naruto exclaimed, flipping to the next page, still annoyed.

"You should have learnt that last year." His lab partner said flipping the next 5 or 6 pages to chapter 2. "That's why we're starting here." He said examining Naruto, who seemed to calm down, immediately turning away as a light blush creeped up his face. He of course hadn't spent much time in school, he had never been super smart or super athletic and had spent most of his time very far behind and some times working on things he hadn't finished the year before.

"I'm just refreshing." Naruto mumbled, just as the bell sounded. He slammed his text book closed, shoving it into his back pack which he pulled over his shoulder exiting the class room quickly. He turned the nearest corner, only to crash directly into another body, letter out a slight "oof" as he was sent stumbling back a few steps.

"Watch where you're going Blondie!" The boy exclaimed rubbing his shoulder. This boy had dark messy hair. He was tall with piercing eyes, and the stupidest red face paint Naruto had ever seen. "Whatever clown boy!" Naruto shot back, collecting the books he had dropped. As he stood up he noticed a bulge in the boy's blazer. "What did you call me?!" Clown boy demanded grabbing Naruto by the front of his blazer and pushing him against the nearest wall. From this position, though obviously uncomfortable Naruto took the opportunity to look down the kids' Blazer.

"Wh.. What the hell is that?!" He exclaimed making out the head of a small animal, something that looked oddly like a dog. The clown boy looked stunned a moment before he released the blonde. "Ssssh!" He growled dragging the blonde to the closest exit and out into the cool afternoon air. "What's your next block?" He demanded stopping not far from the way they had come in. "Free block." Naruto responded glumly falling into the grass. "Me too." The boy said opening his blazer.

Naruto blinked as a dog jumped from the boy's arms and began to sniff around coming to Naruto first, and cautiously edging closer nose working. "That." Kiba said with a stiff grin "Is Akamaru, and I'm Inuzuka Kiba!" He said falling into the grass next to Naruto. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto smiled. "And I thought animals where banned…"

Kiba laughed offering Akamaru a slice of meat he had probably stashed from lunch time. "They are." Kiba said sadly patting the small dogs head. "So isn't that breaking the rules?" Naruto asked reaching out and petting the dog as well. Kiba's face brightened, grinning he leaned back against the school. "A lot of people here break the rules."

* * *

Eh that little chapter took me a long time xD

It's the first but the second is being worked on already!

And I really like this one I have it all planned out

I know it get a little less descriptive with every paragraph but..

I'm trying I swear I just get really lazy

I know the timetable is sort of messed up,But that's how it works xD


End file.
